Harry Meets His Parents~*~
by Celestia Riddle
Summary: An exciting tale about Harry's desire to bring his parents back to life, and the surprising results!


Harry is awoken from his sleep by an oh too farmiliar voice. "Mr. Potter, if you ever sleep again in my class you may find yourself transformed into something not even your mother could love. Oh wait you don't..." "Ignore him, ignore him." Hermione began whispering into his ear. As furious as Snape made him, he knew he must not rise, he must stay calm. "..have a mother do you?" Snape finished, being sure to say this especially loud so it could be heard over the cruel laughter coming from the slytherins. After this Harry stood straight ahead and tried to focus on what Snape was saying. It wasn't as though he ever taught anything interesting anyway. "This is a new potion which I am required to teach all you students. It is believed at this time to be rather useless, but Dumbledore believes one day it will be discovered to be very useful. It is called a Vitaimage serum. What it is supposed to do is make imaginary things real. Though no one has figured out a way to put it to use. These are the ingredients." He then read a long list of strange items they had never used before. The students were bustling about trying to keep up with Snape as he rattled on. As he did this, Harry couldn't help thinking about something, he just couldn't get it out of his head.. The mirror of Erised. Would this potion work? Would he be able to meet his parents? Harry began to pay attention and waits as his potion begins to bubble. Snape walks over " Could it be? Potter actually did something right! Hermoine! Did you help him?" "No No I didn't professor." Hermoine said, Harry could see her shaking though she tried to look brave. "I don't believe you 10 points from Gryffindor for your cheating Mr. Potter, and 10 points for your lying Ms. Granger, may that serve as a lesson to you all. Just like his father..." Snape muttered as he walked away. Something was welling up inside Harry. He was feeling very brave all of a sudden. He knew that he as to try it, crazy though it might be.. He grabbed one of the empty tubes and filled it with the serum. "Harry! What are you doing! You could get in big trouble!" Hermoine whispered, perhaps a little too loudly because Snape started to walk over. Luckily Neville chose that exact moment to spill his entire cauldron of serum. "Longbottom! How is it possible to be this uncordinated! You are a wizard, though a rather poor excuse for one." Neville turned bright red as the Slytherins sniggered at Snapes terrible joke. Harry quickly stuck the vial of serum into his bag. He knew what he must do. He had been missing his parents more than ever lately. He knew they were dead, knew that the potion couldn't bring them back to life. As Dumbledore told him, no magic can bring someone back to life. He only wanted to meet them, just hear their voices one last time..Harry hurried out of Potions as soon as possible. He could hear the bottle hitting against his books as he walked up to the dormatories. He rushed up to his room, ignoring the people who said hi as he jogged by. He careful sat on his bed and opened his backpack. He grabbed the jar containing the serum. It was a lovely light purple, it was fizzing a little bit. He made sure the cap was on tightly, then hid it in the trunk at the foot of his bed. He knew exactly what he would do, but he needed to wait until he had the cover of darkness. Harry practically had to drag himself down to the main hall. He really wanted to try out that serum. He knew that if he wasn't at dinner though, people may begin to think something was happening. He did rather have a reputation for getting into trouble. "Harry c'mon we saved you a seat!" It was Ron. He sat in between Ron and Hermione. "Harry calm down. Your food isn't going anywhere, and you'll have plenty of time to do your homework." Hermione assured him. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying to him though. His mind just kept thinking of his parents, how his life would change once they were back. 'If only they hadn't died,' Harry thought, a sudden anger welling inside him. 'No they're gone, just accept it.' He finished quickly and walked back up stairs with Ron and Hermione. He wanted to tell them what he was up to, but he knew what they would do. Both would probably believe he was crazy, Hermione would tell Professor McGonagal, then she would agree with them. He had to wait for an hour for everyone to finally leave the common room before going up to his room. He snuck ahead of Ron so he could have time to grab his invisibilty cloak and the jar of serum."Harry, I know you're up to something. It just bothers me that we're not good enough friends that you could tell me. I thought we were closer than that." Harry whirled around to see Ron. He hid the cloak and jar behind his back. "You don't understand Ron. It's something I need to do alone. All I can tell you is that it has to do with my parents. If it works, I'll tell you. I'm going to bed, I'm beat." He climbed into bed, closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. Ron looked rather shocked at Harry's response and just climbed silently into his bed. He waited until Ron was no longer moving, and it was so dark he could no longer see anything. He whispered "Lumos" and retrieved the jar and cloak he had hid under his sheets. He wrapped the cloak all around him until no part of him was visible except the light from his wand. "Nox" the darkness once again surrounded him. He walked cautiously so that he wouldn't bump into anyone. He wandered around until he found the mirror again. He had to open several doors before he found it. Dumbledore had it moved into a small broom closet. He slowly looked around, then cautiously slipped inside. He removed his cloak and relit his wand so he could see. The serum now had begun to fizz furiously and was a violent red color. By the looks of the potion, Harry figured that he had come to the right place. Now what did he need to do? He looked at the mirror, his mother and father were there, still smiling and waving. He held up the bottle, trying to think of what to do, suddenly the image in the mirror changed, and began to show something different. It was him that was shown in the mirror now. His reflection was taking the top off the jar and placing it against the glass. The image then resumed to what it had been. Harry inched the opened jar closer and closer to the glass, smoke began to come out. "Harry, are you sure this is what you want?" It was Professor Dumbledore. Harry was so startled he nearly dropped the precious potion. "Yes Professor. I don't want them to return forever, I know they're gone. I just want to talk to them. Just hear their voices. Show them that I'm okay and ask how they are. That's all. There's only a little potion here, it should bring them back just long enough for me to speak with them." "I knew you would be smart enough to figure out what to do with the potion. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was only temporary. You are far wiser than I estimated Harry. I'll leave you to finish what you have started. But no matter what happens, you must not attempt to keep your parents alive on this potion. Do you understand me Harry? This is very important." "Yes professor." Dumbledore walked out of the room, and Harry could finally breathe again. Harry calmed down a bit, then resumed to what he was doing. He held up the potion, and touched it to the glass. Something miraculous happened, Harry couldn't believe his eyes, the potion was being absorbed by the glass until it was covered by a light red haze. Then it opened up, just like a door. Out stepped James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents. He didn't know what to do at first, or what to say. He wasn't thinking at all, the shock was overwhelming. His feet carried him over to his parents, and they shared a huge hug. His mother began to cry "My little boy, he's all grown up. Look how handsome you've gotten! Oh.." then she started sobbing. James tried to calm her down, but he too just couldn't believe how well Harry had turned out. The he needed to get down to business. "Harry, we need to talk about something very serious now. I don't have very much time. As you know, Voldemort has returned. We've been watching you all along, though we aren't able to do anything. We have discovered the flaw in Voldemort's plan. We think Professor Dumbledore might know too. but he didn't want to tell you.." "Don't tell him James! He's too young! It's too much for him to bear!" "He needs to know Lily, there's no other way. We've looked at everything. He's very smart and mature I'm sure he can handle it. Harry, when Voldemort shared your blood to become whole, he didn't realize something that we did. He will now feel some of the things that you feel, especially pain or any other extreme emotion. We have been looking and thinking, but we know no other way. When you meet up with Voldemort, he won't be able to kill you, as he'll kill himself as well. But the only way you can destroy him is to.." "Kill myself?" Lily began sobbing harder than ever. "Don't do it harry there has to be another way. Oh James how could you tell him that! Don't Harry no! I love you way too much, I won't let you die!!" She flung her arms around him, but she didn't grasp him. She began to dissappear. He could hear her screaming as she faded away "No harry don't I'll think of something, just don't do it my baby my poor baby.." Harry was in shock. What was he to do? He certainly couldn't kill himself, or should he? If it was the only way to save everyone else.. What a dilema. 'This kind of stuff always happens to me! I need some advice I need to talk to someone. Maybe Sirius could give me an idea! Yeah!' He ran quickly back up to the common room, grabbed a quill and scribbled a noted to Sirius. It read:  
  
Sirius,  
  
Hi how are you? I know you probably won't believe this, but I just spoke with my parents! Snape showed us how to make a potion and ...' But he had to stop short. Hedwig landed on his shoulder. She was shaking and had a huge gash on her wing. "Hedwig!" Harry shrieked. He ripped out an old tee shirt from his trunk. He wrapped it around Hedwig's wing to stop the bleeding. Then he noticed that she was holding a piece of parchment in her beak. The paper read:  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Hello, I believe you might remeber me, I had quite an effect on your life. I just thought you might like to know that I have someone who you will miss dearly, your godfather. If you aren't interested in getting him back, I'm sure the dementors would love to give him a little kiss. If you would like him back, wait outside the exit of the school at midnight tonight. Not at the enterance, but at the very exit. Don't tell anyone, as I have eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
Your Eternal Enemy Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry was now so confused he could have just screamed. 'I care dearly for Sirius, but I knows Voldemort will kill me, but Voldemort can't kill me or he'll die to. So there's no risk in going, yes I have to go.' Harry had decided. Even if he lost his life everyone would be saved. He climbed back into his bed, and waited, fearing the daylight. When Harry awoke, he literally had to drag himself out of bed. All of his classes passed by in a blur, because he could only think of what he was going to face tonight. He completely missed all of Snape's rude comments, and didn't even laugh when Malfoy spilt a potion which inflated his head to twice it's usual size. Finally, it was dinner time. He felt as though he had just came down with the flu. He was weak and shaking all over, Hermoine said that he was very pale. After dinner, he dragged his way upstairs and climbed into his bed. He decided to lay down for a while, perhaps let his stomach settle a little before his big journey outside. He tried to take a nap, but he just couldn't. His mind kept filling with terrible images. Sirius being kissed by those horrible dementors, and he kept hearing that high shrill laugh of Voldemort. At eleven-thirty, he decided that he should go. He put on his cloak, and decided it would be best not to light his wand until he was outside. He took out his Marauder's map as well, so he could see if anyone was coming. He waited till all of the dots left him with a clear path straight to the front door. Luckily the map showed people outside as well, and he was relieved that Hagrid was in bed. He crept down the stairs, and walked along a long path. As he walked by Hagrid's cabin, he whispered "Bye, I'll miss you." He knows he's going to die. He keeps turning around and looking back at Hogwarts, just wanting ot run back to it's safety. He finally found his place in the world, and now he was going to be taken out of it. Harry reached the gate, which would take him out of the Hogwarts grounds. He looked at his watch, exactly midnight, "Wouldn't want to keep his lordship waiting" Harry grumbled angrily. He opened the large rusty gate as quietly as possible, but it still made one loud, long 'squeak!' As soon as both feet were past the gate several wizards apparated around him. One whacked him in the head with something hard, and Harry knew nothing but the insides of his eyelids. When Harry regained concousness, he was in an old pile of ruins. "Does this place look farmiliar to you Mr. Potter? It should!" Came a voice that Harry recongnized as Voldemort. "No, where's Sirius. He'd better be alright!" Harry yelled, trying very hard to be brave. He heard a shrill laughing, the voice continued, ignoring what Harry had just said. "This, was your home. This is where I killed your parents. And this is where I intend to kill you as well." "WHERE'S SIRIUS!!??" "Oh, he's over here, he's alright, just a little..um.. bruised." He looked as far over as he could (he'd been tied to a pole sticking out of the ground) and saw Sirius. He was in really rough shape. His face was purple and his nose stained with blood, it also looked as though it had been broken. He also looked thinner that when Harry had first met him. "Sirius, can you hear me are you ok?? Please Sirius, just say something, anything!" He saw him slowly raise his head and look at Harry, then he saw something he would not have thought possible. A tear rolled slowly down his bruised cheek, and dripped onto the rubble he was sprawled across. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Some friend I turned out to be, I get my best friend killed, then I get his son killed too." He begain to weep quietly, as though he didn't want Harry to see this weakness. "Sirius this isn't your fault. Please don't be upset. I need you to help me be brave. Please Sirius." And he began to weep too. He was just so overcome by emotion. He would not, see Sirius die. Sirius was the only person who he'd ever seen as a father-figure, which Harry needed so badly. He needed to make a plan. Once his head stopped spinning, he would think of something to do.He must have passed out, because the next thing he saw was the hideous face of Lord Voldemort. It looked just like it did the last time he'd seen them, but now it was cracked into a large cruel grin. "Are you going to kill Sirius?" THis was the main thing which Harry kept thinking about, he couldn't loose Sirius. "SHouldn't yhou be more concerned with your own life Mr. Potter? That's your problem, too concerned with other people. If you would just think about yourself you would be alot better of in this world. No one else is going to be concerned for your safety, did you ever think about that?" "Sirius cares about me, he risked having his soul sucked out to rescue me. My friends have followed me into the darkest and scariest places imaginable, to protect me. Many people care about me, but I believe that's your problem Voldemort, no one cares about you. People only do things for you because they're too afraid of what you'll do to them if they don't." Voldemort began laughing once again. "Oh shut up already Potter, while that little diatribe was terribly interesting, and I would love to sit here listening to you all day," Voldemort said, and he couldn't of possibly been more sarcastic "I must kill you now." "Just tell me, before I die, tell me are you going to kill Sirius." "Oh all right, if it will shut you up. No, I'm not going to kill Sirius. I'm going to perform some elaborate spells and do all I can to convert him to the Dark side, and trust me, he will." Well, as strange as this might sound, Harry felt extremely at peace. 'Sirius will be alright...Ron and Hermione will be able to live in a world without fearing Voldemort....I got to hear my parent's voices...I'll finally get to be with them....Mrs. Weasley...Hagrid...' all the people he cared about kept drifting into his head. He thought about all the good things that would come out of his death. He began to feel very happy, nearly on the verge of hysterics. He actually began to laugh out loud. Suddenly he heard a yelp of pain. "Stop it Potter Stop!!" Voldemort was pressing tightly on his head, his slit-like eyes closed. "Why should you be happy? You're about to die!" He tried to raise his wand, but the pain kept overwhelming him. He suddenly realized something, Voldemort can't take extreme happiness. It was very much like the way you get rid of a dementor, by extreme happiness. He thought of all the happy moments he had just recently had. Of his first day at hogwarts, when he met Sirius, his friends, the triwizard tournament, the quiddich cup, he kept thinking of all his happiest memories and the pain seemed to be taking it's tole on Voldemort. He was now lying on the ground, clutching his head in pain. As he looked up at Harry, he noticed that Voldemort now had a small split in his face, exactly the same as his scar. There seemed to be light emerging from the crack. Harry kept laughing until his sides hurt, then he laughed some more. Voldemort let out a final yelp of pain, then he seemed to explode into a million pieces. Light surrounded him, then everything faded very black. Is this it? Is he going to die? Harry was amazed when he reopened his eyes. What happened? Where was he? He was still tied to the post, still lying on the rubble. Suddenly he was aware of Sirius calling his name, "Harry! Harry! Please are you alright? Please say something please! Answer me!" "I'm alright Sirius, are you still tied up?" "Yeah I am, if I still have enough strength, I can transform, then I'll be out of the ropes." He tried to turn around to make sure he transformed, but he didn't have enough strength. His entire body ached, he could barely lift his head. Sirius was suddenly behind him "Don't worry I'll have you right out of here." After they were both freed, Sirius lifted him and carried him to the nearest street. The entire town seemed deserted. He lifted his wand and Harry saw that farmiliar purple bus come whipping around the corner. Out ran Dumbledore, Fudge as well as Ron and Hermione. He felt himself surrounded by people, all of whom were relieved to see him still alive. 


End file.
